Love doesn't follow logic
by Aerandria Desu
Summary: Junjou Terrorist pairing! Miyagi gives himself a headache by thinking too hard on his unusual relationship. Shinobu is there though, to make his worries seem ridiculous. Short story.


!WARNING! This might contain spoilers from the manga. Also this contains graphic sexual scenes (isn't it the reason you read this? XD) if you're underaged or don't want to read such things, please choose a different story. Enjoy your reading!

_In a normal world, 35 year old men don't fall in love with college freshmen. A male on top of it all. In a normal world 35 year old men are married (was married, check!) with kids (nope), they have a normal job at which they're good (check!) and they go on happy until retirement when they get to travel and see the world._

_I'm thinking like an old man again. Well, I am one, compared to him. Damn it! I always avoided complications such as this, why does this have to happen now?_

You Miyagi sighed and dropped his head on top of his books. He was at school for a couple of hours only and he was already thinking of Shinobu.

"He pisses me off so much!"

"What? Why do I piss you off so much?"

Hiroki Kamijou was looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"If it's someone, I think I should be pissed at you for all your...Ah!"

"Hiroki~! I'm so happy you're here. I have so many things to ask you!"

Miyagi hugged him tightly. He knew the teacher assistant would get mad and yell at him, but that was good, distracting him from such annoying thoughts was exactly what he wanted. Hiroki pushed him away annoyed.

"See? You now annoy the hell out of me."

"Ne, Hiroki! Do you ever think about the age gap between you and your "friend"?

"W-what are you asking so early in the morning?"

Kamijou wondered around the office trying to look busy and as loud as he could. Then he suddenly stopped.

"I don't really, but he does."

"He?"

"Yes, HE!" Hiroki sighed "I don't mind it as much, but you know, for the younger one it seems to be tougher."

_I highly doubt that! _Thought Miyagi.

"He always gets annoyed by the fact that I'm more experienced and that I got to achieve all my goals so far. He tries desperately to catch up to me, to make up for the years I have ahead of him. I never thought things from this perspective before I met him."

_I see. I wonder if Shinobu has some thoughts like these? On the other hand he seems awfully confident, I doubt sometimes he's just a college freshman. He does get flustered and cute though, when we..."_

"Do you even listen to other people talking?"

"EH?!"

"You have no idea what I just said, do you?" Kamijou asked arching his eyebrow.

"Ah! Well..."

"Sensei, I just told you people complicate things more than life does. We should just take each day at a time and deal with what comes, when it comes. What good does it make to worry about it in advance?"

"Hiroki you're so wise! Let me give you a kiss as congratulation!" He pounced his assistant and made him even madder than earlier.

At the end of the work day, Miyagi sat on his living room couch with a beer in his hand and a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. He now had a huge headache from all the thinking. He frowned and pressed his temples. He wondered if Shinobu was home from school yet?

_Living next to each other huh? I see this very convenient, but at the same time I want to panic, because I keep trying to hear his steps in his apartment. I'm like a stalker aren't I? Damn it, this brat will drive me mad!_

His headache got more acute as the hour passed. He heard a knock on the door, so he went to open. He squint his eyes at the light, his pounding head was hard to handle now.

"You know you should just give me a damn key!"

_Here he is, the terrorist!_

"Why would I do such an inconvenient thing?"

"Because it's a hassle for me to wait for you to open the door. Have you had dinner yet? I brought take away tonight."

"Oh! That will be a good change, although I already miss you cabbage stir fry." He laughed dryly.

_What am I even saying? I should tell him I'm in a bad mood tonight and kick him out! Have I lost every bit of my sanity?_

"Why are you standing in the door frame? Are you going to let me in or not?"

"I was debating that in my head actually."

That surprised Shinobu and he took a step back, but shortly, his determination came back.

"Yeah, you sure debate a lot in the head of yours. I'm going in anyway." he slid right passed Miyagi, took his shoes off and sat on the couch. He started to take out the food containers and spread them on the table.

"Invading other people's houses without their permission are you even Japanese?"

"What? That has nothing to do with it. I wouldn't get into other people's houses like that. Well...except yours!"

Miyagi sat as well and smirked. They ate in silence. They exchanged glances a couple of times, but nothing more. After dinner, Shinobu wrapped everything and cleaned the table.

"Hey are you feeling alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you're keeping your eyes closed and you have a big frown between your eyebrows."

_I didn't realize I was doing that. My head hurts worse than I thought._

"Listen Shinobu, I think you should leave. I have a huge head ache and I want to go to sleep now."

_I would love for you to come with me, but I don't have any control over my actions at the moment. Yeah, you should definitely leave! Stay!_

"I'm staying!"

"WHAT? Did you even hear what I just said?"

"I did. That's why I'm staying. You might have a fever coming, I can't leave you alone."

"Shinobu-chin I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself. Now leave! I'm tired and I'll get pissed really fast."

_Why am I so happy? What the hell has this person done to me? _

"I deal with that every day! I can take you on anytime!"

"Really?"

Miyagi grabbed the boy's arm and pressed his lips against Shinobu's. He pressed harder and let his tongue explore the interior of that warm mouth.

_This mouth that always speaks its owners thoughts. This mouth that shatters all my composure and makes me lose my sanity. Shinobu if you only knew what goes to my mind, you'd probably run as far as you can see, but I would come for you. I'd search for you until the end of the world. Isn't it scary? This kind of thinking?_

"Miyagi...nnh..w-wait!...no...STOP!"

The yelling got through him. Miyagi stopped and watched the boy. His face was all red and his hands were shaking.

_Look at you now. All so composed you were and now here you are looking at me with those lovely eyes._

"Not so sure about you handling me are you?"

Shinobu blushed and looked away.

"You bastard, why do you always have to prove your point?"

He pushed Miyagi off of him and rose from the couch. He pressed the back of his hand on his lips. They hurt a little.

"Because one of us is on a very high horse, even though doesn't have anything to back it up. Shinobu-chin I repeat what I said earlier, I'm tired and I want to sleep."

_I want to sleep with you that is. What am I saying here? Why doesn't my mouth work like yours? Why does it seem to speak its mind and not what I'm thinking?_

"Fine. Do as you please!"

Shinobu left without any other words, leaving Miyagi brooding and annoyed.

3 AM THAT NIGHT

_Is that idiot alright? He didn't look that good. And above all WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO STAY AWAKE WORRYING ABOUT HIM?!_

"Damn it all to hell!"

Shinobu ruffled his hair and pushed the covers with his leg. His frustration kept him awake, frustration of two kinds actually. First because that guy will never rely on him more and second...

_Well...I'm a guy, kissing me like that and touching me, then change your mind all of a sudden. I know I said stop, but I was just trying to get his attention._

He swore again and got out of bed. He will just check if he's ok. He blushed a little when he remembered stealing Miyagi's apartment keys from the counter. He was sure he'd never give them to him otherwise.

He left his house and unlocked the door from Miyagi's apartment. He tip toed afraid to wake him.

_He will kill me! I'm sure of it! It's his fault anyway. Look how stupid he makes me, he insults me and speaks only hurtful words and here I am checking on him like a worried mother. Haaaaa~! I creep even myself out a little._

He made his way to the bedroom. He could hear Miyagi's ragged breath. The sound was worrying enough, without the fact he just realized the light was still on. He looked panicked at Miyagi's face. He seemed to be asleep, but he had a deep frown between his eyebrows and his whole body was sweaty.

"Miyagi! Miyagi! Are you alright?"

_What the hell?! He has a fever. His body is hot as a pot. _

"Shinobu why are you here?"

"Quit your nagging! Look at you! Are you trying to kill yourself and me for that matter?"

"How did you get in?"

"Is that relevant now? Let me help you up, I need to undress you of these wet clothes."

"Shinobu..."

"Will you do what as I say? Is it so hard to rely on me more? What is wrong with your head? Always gets full of these stupid thoughts about how this relationship is wrong in the eyes of society. What in the world does it matter what society thinks? Would you rather be alone all your life and be seen well by society, than be happy and screw all that? IDIOT!"

"You're too loud! It's late and my head will crack in two if you don't quit shouting."

"I'm sorry. Now let me help you."

Miyagi did not comment any further. He let the boy help him strip his clothes. He even managed to take a quick shower. He was tucked in fresh sheets and made to take some cold pills that Shinobu apparently found in his house.

_With quite ease I might add. How did he even get inside? Did he break in? Steal my keys? When?_

The trail of thoughts ended when Shinobu finished tucking him in and arranging his pillow. He was now putting a fever bandage on his forehead. His hands felt a little cold and they were shaking.

"Shinobu~"

"I won't leave!"

"That's not what I was trying to say."

"It doesn't matter. You should rest now. I will be sleeping on the armchair. If you need me to help you anytime just call me."

He turned to leave, but Miyagi grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to sleep there."

"It's easier, this way I can hear you breathe and be sure you're alright."

"Shinobu, I didn't mean it that way. I meant the bed is big enough for both of us."

He felt the boy flinch a little. Shinobu didn't expect that request. The bed creaked a little with the new weight added. The covers moved a little and then silence. And then small squirms...

"Why are moving so much?"

He didn't need to answer that, because the boy was now pressed against him. His hand crossed his chest and his head was resting near Miyagi's shoulder. Silence again.

"Shinobu" he whispered "I can't help myself anymore. I'm sorry."

The boy was surprised for a few seconds at the sound of his voice, but then he felt a bigger surprise when he felt the man groping him.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to get some rest...where are you touching?..oh! Ah!"

Miyagi made his way down Shinobu's chest by leaving a trail of small kisses. He then licked around his navel and went further down. When he sucked on his manhood, Shinobu cried out loud. The pleasure spread fast in all his body making his knees shake. He grabbed the man between his legs by the hair and the sucking became more desperate.

"Miyagi...I have to...I can't...mhhmm"

Coherence wasn't something he could do in these moments. The climax came fast, but non than less hard. He could here slurps and felt those warm hands caressing his abdomen, then his chest, then that whole muscular body was on top of his.

"Shinobu I love you!" he whispered.

Miyagi thrust himself inside making Shinobu cringe, but also moan in pleasure. They started moving together up and down. They kissed languidly, while their bodies melted together.

"Call my name Shinobu!"

"Miyagi what are you saying? I'm always...ah!..calling..."

"No, my given name, say it!"

"Y-YOU!"

"Again!"

"You!"

Each time he said his name, the movements got faster. Miyagi came soon. The pleasure of hearing his name be called by this person in his arms was more than he could handle. Maybe it was the fever, but this time it felt so good. He felt like he could let go entirely.

They hugged again after taking a shower. Miyagi's fever went down until next morning. It was probably just exhaustion, from the constant worrying and maybe overwork. One thing was sure, Shinobu changed his life in more than one aspect. He remembered his question last night, about him wanting to be alone and be seen good in society.

_No. Not anymore. Not since I met you. Shinobu! I will tell you one day how much I actually love you._

_Until then, bear with my adult complications._

_THE END_

_Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this short story! If you have any opinions please review. They keep me going! :D_


End file.
